callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Modern Warfare 2: Ghost
Modern Warfare 2: Ghost is a comic book series that is being developed by Wildstorm Productions, written by David Lapham. Issue 1 was released on November 10, and issue 2 on December 9, 2009. There will be a total of six issues. Plot The story follows Lieutenant Simon Riley, and some of his experiences; and Ghost as he's being held prisoner by Russian terrorists. Episode 1: Dead For a Day The first installment begins to tell the story of how Ghost came to use his skull-branded balaclava. The narrative begins in a school in Lysychansk, Ukraine, and shows Ghost captured by a group of masked hostage-takers. He then begins to tell about an old friend of his called Lieutenant Simon Riley. He was recruited from 22nd Special Air Service to join a task force made up of Navy SEALs and Delta Force members. The group is tasked with eliminating a terrorist-smuggling drug lord. However, things start to unravel as one member of the team's parachute fails and he is killed. Riley suspects there is a rat in the team. His hunch turns out to be correct as one of the team turns and reveals himself to be in collusion with Roba. Riley manages to shoot his way out of trouble only to be shot himself by Roba, leaving the action at a suspenseful cliffhanger. Episode 2: Dead Life During Modern Warfare 2: Ghost #2 it is revealed that Ghost and his team are captured by the Mexican cartel, and during their captivity they endure continuous torture and brainwashing techniques in order to be used as hired guns for various criminal and terrorist groups. Throughout this ordeal the reader sees flashbacks of Riley's early life, from his childhood and how he had to endure an abusive fiend of a father. To his early years in the SAS and how he, after coming back from his first tour of duty in Afghanistan on January of 2003, takes care of his abused mother and helps clean up his drug-addicted younger brother named Tommy. In March of 2004 he finally puts an end to his father and in June of 2006 Riley is seen as best man at his brother Tommy's wedding, who is now completely free of drugs. During these flashbacks, many of Riley's adversaries are seen wearing "ghostly" makeup (presumably a hallucination of Riley) of similar style to that worn by participants in the Day of the Dead celebration. Eventually, the USSOCOM members Sparks and Washington are able to escape, having learned that the Mexican cartel plan to kill them due to the fact they can not break them down, but are forced to leave Riley behind. Moments later, Riley is buried alive with the decaying corpse of Major Vernon. Episode 3: Dead will Follow At the start of Modern Warfare 2: Ghost #3 By using Vernon's lower jaw bone Riley digs himself up from the grave, which took him thirteen hours, and later found by a Texas sheriff. The story then jumps to December 18th 2010, Riley is being debriefed about his experience to his superiors. Physically Riley is fine, but his superiors fear that his mental state is still in question. Riley has nightmares everytime he sleeps, with Roba haunting and taunting him. While spending Christmas with his family, Riley gets a surprised visit from Sparks. While having a beer together at a local pub, Sparks and Riley rehash old times and their experience during those hellish months in Mexico. Sparks tells Riley that he and Washington are getting ready to deploy to Afghanistan. As they are walking back home Sparks approaches a young woman he previously saw at the pub and tries to sweet talk her into bed, the young woman is not impressed. Angrily Sparks knocks the woman out, and orders Riley to help him get her inside her house so that they can rape her. Riley secretly calls the police, and they arrive just before any harm could be done to the woman, forcing Riley and Sparks to retreat. Once they both arrive at Spark' hotel room, Riley suspects that Sparks is up to something and when he finally pieces together the clues Sparks points a gun at Riley's head. Riley immediatly dissarms Sparks, and interrogates him. Sparks reveals that he and Washington have been working for Roba, showing that they had been successfully brainwashed, but before Riley could get any more information Washington arrives from a task and attempts to gun down Riley. Riley escapes by jumping through Sparks' hotel window, slightly injuring his leg, and steals a cab to make his get away. Remembering about what Roba said about his family, Riley speeds towards his family's home and witnesses a shocking display. His mother, brother Tom, Tom's wife Beth, and his nephew Joseph have all been executed, no doubt by Washington himself. In the end Riley claims that he will kill them all; Sparks, Washington, Roba and his entire organization. Trivia *There may or may not be a Ghost DLC based on this comic series *Rumors have been spotting in which there will be slight references to this comic series in the upcoming game, Call of Duty: Black Ops. Gallery File:Modern-Warfare-2-Comic-MW2-Ghost.jpg|Issue 1 Cover File:MODERN-WARFARE-2-2-1-.jpg|Issue 2 Cover File:Modern_Warfare_2-_Ghost_-3.jpg|Issue 3 Cover File:MW2-Ghost-Issue-4.jpg|Issue 4 Cover Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2